We meet again
by Kathypoo Chan
Summary: Ichigo is a lonely vampire in search for a mate, but meeting the vampire hunter Rukia Kuchiki, wasn't in his plans. One-shot. Lemon Will continue, if asked.


A/N: This is my first Au fic and also my first lemon, I would like feedback to see the areas I need to improve, please!! ^^

Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me, not even Ichigo does... XD It belongs to Kubo-sama.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We meet again…

It was Halloween and Ichigo wasn't precisely interested in said festivities. He was tired of choosing a poor innocent human girl to drink her blood; they were always so terrified that their blood tasted disgusting, as if he were drinking fear itself. He wanted a challenge for once. A woman that would make him want her, a woman that could change his lonely eternal life.

Meanwhile…

"So as you know today's Halloween and the Vampire hunts begins" said an old man called Yamamoto, he was the head of a group of vampire hunters that called themselves the "Shinigami". They have had a war against the so called Vaizards, a restless, savage clan of vampires, who's current leader was a man called Isshin Kurosaki, who had been a member of the hunting group, but became a vampire. "Our primary objective here is to capture, alive, the biggest son of Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki. If we capture him, the possibilities of breaking the clan and eliminating it will raise." "We'll certainly, need a hunter that can lure him up enough time so we can kill him." said Toshiro Hitsugaya, famous for his blue eyes and amazing killing skills. "Also it will have to a woman and a strong-willed one too. I've heard this Ichigo Kurosaki is looking for some serious fun." added Renji Abarai, a fearless, ruthless fighter, whose sword is famous for both is shape and size. "Yes, my friends all the points you've said are all true, this vampire is a sadist bastard just looking for fun and food, we can't just send anyone." said Shuhei Hisagi. "Well how about we send Soifon, she a great hunter and a strong-willed girl." said Yoruichi, the master of the flash step, a technique to kill vampires that was very effective. "Madam Yoruichi, I refuse, if this vampire is really as bad as the reports say I can't get you out of my sight!!" claimed Soifon. "Silence! We need a great hunter, not just a feisty woman, but intelligent too!! Now, does anyone get up for the task?" asked Yamamoto. No one answered. "I know of someone who can do it" Everyone looked to the back of the hall to see Kisuke Urahara, standing there with his hat, cane and undesirable smirk. "Oh? And who might that be Kisuke?" asked Yamamoto. "Rukia Kuchiki, she is both strong-willed and powerful". "What?!" screamed Byakuya Kuchiki, her brother, and Renji at the same time. "Rukia isn't suited to do that, she might get killed!" said Renji. "Oh no, is Renji getting worried?" said Rangiku. "Shut up!!" "Enough! Captain Kuchiki is your sister capable of completing this mission?" asked Yamamoto to the serious looking hunter. "Yes, she is a Kuchiki after all."

In Rukia's quarters…

"So this Ichigo Kurosaki, he is the one I need to kill?" asked Rukia looking at some pictures of said vampire. "Yes, he is your victim. He's part of a bloodthirsty vampire clan, if you kill him, eliminating the rest of the clan will be easier." answered her brother. "I see. Then all I have to do is kill him and bring his sword with me. Sounds easy, I'll do it!" she said and ran to her closet to get ready. "_I knew you were up for it Rukia_." thought her brother as he left her room. _'No mere vampire with good looks will be able to stand against my sword.' _she thought as she dressed in her hunter clothes.

Meanwhile in a creepy forest…

"Wonder, where I should start looking for my next prey. I haven't feed in a while now…" he said as he kept walking across the forest. This was, in fact, his favorite place to be; it was quite, dark and had a scent of mystery in it, which he loved. He closed his eyes and tried to get his senses to their finest, it was time to find his mate. Meanwhile Rukia was walking in the same forest looking for him. She had been informed that it was in this forest he took his victims to then leave them by hospitals all injured and at the verge of death, always mentioning how beautiful was the man that had brought them there. "How can woman be so stupid, how they can fall for a man who looks weird, I mean he may look good and all but still… maybe he is as cunning as the reports say." She kept walking and found herself deep in the forest now; she knew she was getting close.

Ichigo felt a strange presence in the forest once his senses were at maximum. "Someone's here?" This presence sends chills through his body and he liked it, it was both feminine and dangerous. He now had his curiosity aroused and instead of leaving that presence alone, he went to look for that woman. _'Maybe I'll have so fun tonight'_ he thought.

Rukia shuddered, she felt like something was coming, she unsheathed her sword and stood her ground, it either was the damn cold wind or it was that he was coming for her. She closed her eyes and concentrated, she began hearing noises of leaves being crushed under a foot, branched being moved by a hand, yes there was someone coming and it was him, it had to be, his presence was alluring. Wait alluring?! Since when did she find a vampire alluring? She was going to kill him and end this stupid clan of his. "Don't move any closer vampire!" she opened her eyes and there he was standing right in front of her. "Whoa, what's with the attitude?" he said looking at her. He couldn't help but realize how gorgeous she was. Raven hair that fell over her shoulders, soft as silk white skin and those beautiful big violet eyes that had him mesmerized. _'Damn those eyes, they seem to see right through me!!' _He moved forward a little bit, he needed to touch her, she was beautiful. "I said don't move, you sick bastard!!" she was now furious, who does he think he was. "Hit a nerve, did I?" he was smirking now. "Shut up! My name is Rukia Kuchiki and I'm here to kill you vampire! Now surrender peacefully and I'll make your death nice and quick, give me trouble and I swear you'll suffer a terrible death, now which one would it be?" He smiled, at that moment she saw his nice fangs. "Neither one, Love." he said casually as he moved closer to her. "You want it the hard way, huh? Fine, you'll be begging me to end your life soon!!" He was still smiling, he closed his eyes and she began noticing that there was something changing in him. It was in that moment that she couldn't help to stare at him. He was very handsome; in fact he looked better than in the pictures. His skin looked soft, he was taller that her, his body look hard and hot, it was well sculpted, she had an urge to touch him, but she refrain herself to do so. His face was beautiful, his mouth looked very kissable and his hair had caught her attention so much. It was orange, but it went so well with all the rest of his features. He was a piece of art and that was it. "Are you done ogling?" he said smirking at her. _'Damn, I got caught!' _she thought. "You wish I was ogling you. You don't deserve that" she said raising once again her sword towards him. "I think you would." he said, his eyes were amber, they were amazing; soft but at the same time so hot.

He suddenly disappeared and landed right behind her, he took her sword arm and brought it back forcefully. "I bet…" he began whispering in her ear "that we'll have more fun if we do what I have in mind…" He then licked her neck sensually and groaned at the taste of it. "Let me go, I don't want to do anything with you!" She tried to escape, but instead he turned her around, took her sword and threw it far from her reach. "I think you do. I've seen how you are looking at me; it's not a look of fear or disgust, but a look of desire, one that I've been looking for a while now." he said as he traced her lips with his index finger. "You've been looking for me? Why? You don't know me and I don't know you and you're a vampire, what makes you think I'll fall for this?" she said as she moved her face to avoid his soft fingers. "Don't you have the feeling we've meet before?" he asked her seriously. She looked at his eyes and her own eyes widened at what she saw in them: honesty. _'Honesty, coming from a vampire?! But he looks so serious, what if he's telling the truth? I can't help to feel the same think he is feeling…' _"Well to tell you the truth I feel the same thing" she said looking to his amazing amber eyes that seem to be already devouring her. He smiled and she couldn't help but smile too and relax a little bit in his hold. "You know live as a vampire is hard and very lonely, I've been looking for the right person all this time because I don't want to be alone for all eternity." he said as he cornered her up against a tree. Her breath grew heavy and she began to sweat. "Why didn't you choose another vampire, isn't that what you people do?" she said trying to sound normal. He smiled "The adventure of transforming someone to a vampire sounds better to me" he said as he leaned in and softly kiss he lips. She groaned immediately and putted her arms around his neck. He kissed her like he had never kissed anyone, he didn't know why but he felt he knew her, that she was a part of him. They parted and she looked at him and then closed her eyes and said "You saved me" "What are you talking about?" "The accident 12 years ago, that's when you saved me. My parents, my brother and I were going to a festival and we were attacks by another clan of vampires, worst that yours. My parents were killed and my brother very hurt. I was little I didn't know what to do, I was attacked and you came and saved me. I was badly hurt so you gave me some of your own blood and saved me, don't you remember?" she said looking deeply at him. "You were that girl… So that means I do know you!" he said with a smirk. She chucked and said "I suppose. I also believe there are thanks to be given, right?" he smiled at that and pressed her close to his body, she gasped as she felt his need. "I can think of a way you can say thanks…" he leaned and kissed her passionately like never before. She moaned and hugged him close to him. She felt his tongue ask for entrance and she let him in, then she knew she was lost and all his.

He had taken her to his mansion and he had told her that they were going to together till death break them apart. They were kissing each other with need and passion as they entered his room. His lips drifted to her neck and he bit her roughly. "Ahhhh…" she moaned, she couldn't believe this would feel so good, his lips, his hands, his body, everything he had was getting her crazy. "This will get very hot now" he whispered against her ear and then he began to suck her blood softly. "Ichigo… ah!" She began to take off his black cape and then she began to unbutton his shirt. "Hasty aren't we" "Shut it!" He kissed her and took her in his arms; he knew she was going to feel weak soon so he putted her on his large bed. She looked at him and smiled, "Don't treat me like a doll, because I'm stronger that what you think." "We'll see about that" He pressed himself to her and kissed her again. His hands had already opened her black corset up and were now busy touching her softly. "Ichigo… it hurts!!" "Don't worry it won't hurt anymore soon…" he said as he kissed neck and then began sucking on her blood once more. She moaned and took off his shirt running her little hands over his warm body. She could help it, he was so soft, and so firm everywhere she touched him, she wanted to feel so much more. Ichigo lips were already on her collarbone, licking, nipping and kissing her delicious skin. She was moaning softly as his entire caresses drove her crazy. "Ichigo" she gasped his name as his mouth reached her left breast and licked it softly. He moaned at the taste of her sweet skin and began sucking it roughly; provoking lots of moans and gasps of pleasure from her.

Suddenly he felt as she twisted her legs and changed their position. "Wha…?"he asked confused at he looked at her. "I told you that you were going to suffer if you choose the hard way." His eyes widened at what she said, but then he smiled sexily at her and asked "What do you have in mind?" "Nothing I'm sure you haven't seen before…" she told him sexily. The she began to kiss his neck and to suck on his skin like he had been doing to her a while back. Then her kisses kept going down till she reached his nipple and began to nip it and lick it softly earning approving groans from him. She kept going down until she reached his pants; she undid the belt and with her mouth opened the button and the zipper. His eyes widened at the fact that she could do that. Then she helped him take them off along with his boxers and then he was naked for her. "Like what you see?" he asks seeing her face full of amazement. She chuckled and began to lick his inner thigh slowly, avoiding what she knew he wanted her to do. "Rukia…" he groaned out, he looks at her intensely and then she complied with his wishes. He almost came when he felt her lovely warm mouth take him. "Ah…" he was containing his moans, she could tell. Apparently he wasn't one to moan willingly. "Rukia…" she stopped, after some more licks, and then stepped out of bed and took the rest of her clothes off. He saw her and pulled her to bed with him. He hovered above her and then kissed her passionately; she hugged him close to her as she began feeling something awake in her, she needed him close to her now, more than ever. He kept kissing down her body biting and drawing blood from every part of her body. He then reached her folds and licked them sensually. Rukia couldn't help contain the screamed that tore form her mouth at the feeling of him doing that. "Ichigo!!" She arched her back and wove her fingers in his hair holding him there so that the pleasure wouldn't stop. "You taste so good, Rukia" he whispered and he trusted his tongue in her, loving the way she held him and moaned his name. "Ichigo, I… c- can't hold much longer!! Ah! Ichigo!!" her juices came rushing down to his eager, waiting mouth and he drinked them with no hesitation at all. Then she fell back on bed, she knew the process of transformation was reaching the pinnacle, she knew after this she could never go back, but she didn't care, it had been a long time since she didn't break a rule. "Rukia" she looked up at him and slowly allowed a smile to set in her mouth. He kissed her and slowly entered her, so he wouldn't hurt her. She moaned and holded him tighter. He knew she was changing he could tell, her nails were raking his back and her bites were now hurting his skin, but he loved it. "Ichigo, faster" she screamed. He snapped and began pounding into her. He was wild, instinctive, animalistic just like a vampire should be, but there was something about him that made her feel loved, protected, but at the same time helpless. She didn't know what it was. He reached into her neck and sucked more blood, he couldn't believe she was keeping up with him, normal woman couldn't, but there she was raising her hips to get him deeper in her. She felt her walls contract and she knew she was coming soon. "Ichigo, please, please don't stop…please don't let me go!" "I won't stop Rukia and I won't let you go, ever…ah!" Her orgasm lifted her to heaven she had never felt so wonderful, at that moment she bit him and began sucking on his blood. The transformation was completed. He came with a roar of her name and rolled over so he wouldn't crush her. "Rukia, stay with me, forever." She smiled and kissed him "I wouldn't say no to that, Ichigo." He hugged close to her and drifted to sleep with her.

The morning came and Rukia opened her eyes, it was raining outside and Ichigo wasn't beside her. She got up and headed to the bathroom, there she found a beautiful dark violet dress with a note on it. _'For the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.' Ichigo. _She smiled and took it to try it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and notices his mark on her neck, the mark that had changed her life. Suddenly she felt two warm arms wrap around her tightly. "It seems the dress fits you perfectly." She smiled "Yeah, it does, thank you." He turned her around and kissed her softly. "I got you something." Her face lit up and he took her to his living room. He made close her eyes and then he putted a stuff animal in her arms. She opened her eyes and squealed at the stuff bunny he gave her, it was holding a beautiful red rose in its hand, and she took it and smelled it. He smiled at seeing her act like that. "I knew you would like it!" "How did you know I like bunnies?!" she asked walking towards him. "I saw some drawings in your pockets, I figured you liked them." She smiled and putted the plushy down and hugged Ichigo and kissed him. "Thank you, Ichigo. I lo-…" he silenced her with one of his fingers and said "There's no need to tell me that, I know… me too." She smiled and kissed him passionately.

_I won't ever let you go, Rukia!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thanks for reading, now hit the review button, if you be so kind and leave me a review!! Tell me what you think of the story, please!! ^^


End file.
